


月之暗面

by Pourdefaux (Knock0out)



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 09:27:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17557748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knock0out/pseuds/Pourdefaux





	月之暗面

  
\--

故事的开端是一个雨天。

甲壳虫攀爬指尖，一个不稳，落在了手背，雨水淋湿了衣服，靴子也湿透，一走一个湿漉漉的脚印，纽特躲在图书馆的角落，身下一片狼藉，他愣愣地望向窗外，玻璃的水渍模模糊糊地流淌下来，外界安然而朦胧。片刻的宁静之后，管理员来赶他，好像世界上没有比他更讨人嫌的孩子了，“瞧瞧你这样子，快回宿舍把自己弄干净吧，小先生！”

他只好往门口走去，头发和长袍还滴着水，的确狼狈不堪，心中惘然却不知为何。他把甲壳虫放进火柴盒里，收进口袋，就在这时，他听见一个声音问道：“带伞了吗？”

声音的主人是一位红色长发的先生，长袍外披了斗篷，温文而又风度翩翩，眼镜后的蓝眼睛关切地望着纽特，等待着回答。是邓布利多，纽特意识到，身体不由紧绷起来，他努力放松，对方才的问题摇了摇头。

下一秒，他感觉身上暖洋洋而又舒舒服服的，衣物头发都瞬间干燥了起来，是咒语的缘故。

“还冷吗？”

纽特又摇摇头。

邓布利多把伞递过来。纽特先是犹豫了，然后接过，他鼓起勇气抬眼，只见邓布利多笑眯眯地插着口袋，看来是毫不在意这点小事，他把伞给了纽特，又说：“这下你可以好好回宿舍了。”

“您怎么办？”

“别担心。我淋不着雨。”

纽特与教授道别，匆匆忙忙地步入雨幕里，经过花园的喷泉和礼堂，他在长廊收起伞，上了楼梯，对着画像说出口令。

寝室里只有他一个人。他用手指描摹纤细坚韧的伞骨，柔软光滑的伞面，他伸到伞里，紧紧握着伞柄，呼吸粗重起来，他一用力，伞里的金属小钩就划破了皮肤，流出血来。疼痛和些许惊慌的罪恶感侵袭他的周身，而他放任自流，只是倒在床上，把重新干燥起来的长柄伞抱在怀里，久久地，他呼吸着雨水和血的气息，沉醉地闭上眼睛。

 

\--

纽特再去还伞是过了周末的日子了。办公室的门开着，他敲了敲。“请进。”邓布利多说，然后放下手中的书，“下午好，纽特。”

纽特坐下来的时候，飘浮着的卷轴和羽管笔整整齐齐地排列在一旁，邓布利多又倒了一杯热茶，取出抽屉里的姜糖饼干，纽特伸手去拿，尝了没几块，也许是吃了冷风吧，他开始打噎，小小的、不断的嗝声使他涨红了脸，努力想要把声音压下去。邓布利多轻声的笑更使他想要找个地方把自己藏起来。

就在他窘迫不堪、低头一味盯着茶杯的时候，邓布利多起身，走到了他身后。然后，一只手落在他背上，自上而下地抚着他的脊背，好像哄着一个婴孩，慢慢地把嗝都打出来，以免被食物堵住喉管。邓布利多的抚摸在纽特身上引起几不可见的战栗，他低着颈项，大腿上的手默默地抓紧了长袍衣摆，渐渐地，他不打嗝了，只是耳朵滚烫滚烫的，内心怦怦乱跳，同时迷醉又抗拒，想要这抚摸永远继续下去，可也惧怕这样的亲近，汹涌的情感会把他淹没，直至万劫不复。

抚摩停止了。邓布利多的手沉沉地落在他的肩上。然后，纽特感觉对方轻轻捏了一下他的肩膀。

“好些了？”

“嗯。”

邓布利多离开了他身后。纽特的目光落在那些卷轴上，不由问道：“这是什么？”

“下学期你们要学习的课程。”

会是什么呢？纽特想，没问下去。邓布利多教授纽特的班级黑魔法防御课，已经一年多了，这位老师因材施教、幽默风趣，学生都喜欢他，因而拜访者也络绎不绝，纽特没坐多久，就听到办公室门口的叩门声，是别的学生来找邓布利多了。

纽特起身，忙不迭说：“谢谢您的茶。我先走了。”

 

\--

纽特独自上了阁楼，在装满标本和药材的瓶瓶罐罐之间坐在地上。他抱着膝盖，在午后的阳光里昏昏欲睡。后来干脆躺下来，蜷缩着，打起了盹。

不久，他感觉有人靠在了背后，温暖地贴着他。那个人什么都没有说，只是温暖地、令人安心地靠在他身边。

是丽塔。

“你最近总是魂不守舍的。”

“我只是……”纽特喃喃，“晚上睡不好觉。”

“发生什么了？”

纽特脑袋枕着手掌，仰面躺在地上，目视着天花板，他的心思又飘到天外去了。“我不知道。”他说。

他做的都是乱梦。支离破碎，毫无踪迹可循，醒来也不记得梦的内容。每次他半夜起来，换掉湿透的睡袍，冷汗淋漓，疑惑那些梦境有多可怕，以至于自己都不想记起，但那嗡鸣流连于脑中，也在说，这是个天大的谜，引起他不合时宜的好奇心。

“这个圣诞假期我想留在学校。”纽特说，“我有许多关于神奇动物的书籍想好好研究一下。”

“你平均成绩达到学校的要求了吗？我记得这是学生能留校的条件之一吧。”

纽特挠挠头，想起那张贴在寝室楼外的通知。学校免费为学生提供住所、食物，前提是学生留校目的是为了提高绩点，研读更多科目，家长的签名信倒不是必要的，但平均成绩达标是硬性要求。

“这不是什么大问题。”相反，纽特只是说道。

 

\--

向邓布利多寻求帮助，实则也只是纽特为了多见对方一面的借口罢了，一如既往地，他坐在办公桌旁边，瞧着邓布利多展开信笺，阅读申请信，很容易地，他得到了在信笺上的批准公章。黑魔法防御课的老师拥有这么大的权力决定学生在假期的去留吗？疑问只是在纽特脑中掠过，很快不见了踪影，因为接下来，邓布利多下巴搭在交叉的手指上，貌似关切地问道：“你有什么想和我说的吗？”

“我不懂您的意思。”

“纽特。”他叹了口气，“如你所见，我会尽我所能帮助你。如果你遇到了什么难题……”

“没有，教授。我很好。”

他又战栗起来了，因为邓布利多来到他跟前，轻轻握住了他的双手。他蹲在纽特身前，能够洞察一切的蓝眼睛注视着纽特，他没能说出更多的话，因为接下来，纽特挣开了他的手，却没法从座位上起来，逃离这间办公室，他像是被定在了座位上，哪儿都没法去，唯一不把自己的秘密泄露的办法就是，抵抗着诱惑，不再去看邓布利多。

“你在害怕吗，纽特？”

“害怕什么？”

“我。”邓布利多轻声说着，认真的面庞在阳光下仿佛发着光，如此英俊，如此美丽，他不该是令人恐惧的，但是纽特浑身发抖，没法再说一个字。邓布利多安静地等待着，直到他起身的时候，纽特蓦地伸手，拉住他的袖子。

“我……我需要您……”

“什么，纽特？”

“我……”他听起来快哭了，他不该在邓布利多面前哭的，“我好难受。”

不用回答，邓布利多弯下腰来，双臂轻柔地环住纽特，把他抱在了怀里。纽特把脸埋在对方的胸膛，依恋地回抱住自己的老师。

“没事了。”邓布利多说，温柔的手指梳理着纽特的头发，他温热的掌心扶住了纽特后仰的颈子，他微笑着注视着纽特。

“我们会把问题解决的。”

 

\--

提前在假期学习新课程，是邓布利多提出的建议。每周四下午，纽特都会去办公室，然后在那里待到日落。他彻夜难眠，乱梦横生，为此，他向邓布利多学习摄神取念和大脑封闭术，是为了更好地了解、改善自身。一段时间，他不再做噩梦了，却越来越好奇那些梦的源头，梦的尽头到底有着什么？一片黑暗，还是一头怪物。他不知道。在此之前，他从不会有害怕的东西，而邓布利多不曾勉强他，只是告诉他，如果是外界的侵扰，大脑封闭术自然有用，而若是心魔，最好懂得直面的道理。

“那时候，您也对我摄神取念了？读取我的情绪和思想，心知肚明地问出那些问题？”

“若非必要，我不会那么做。我只是了解你，纽特。”

可您好像总是知道一切。纽特嘟囔道，邓布利多只是笑笑，并不回答。

他们使用冥想盆，光是在纽特日常的记忆里穿梭，看见丽塔，看见赫奇帕奇的同学，各位老师，看见忒休斯，看见伦敦的家人，也看见其他地方的神奇生物，都是稀松平常的回忆，没有丁点值得留意的线索。

到底漏了什么呢？

纽特睁开眼睛，夕阳从窗口流泻进来，高高的塔楼外，云彩辉煌，原来他枕在邓布利多膝上睡着了，他从久违的酣睡醒来，骨筋酥软，眼饧耳热，好像是醉了一场，邓布利多的手落在头顶，令人留恋而又心神剧颤地抚着他，那种感觉又来了，纽特抑制着想要后退的冲动，静静地承受着这样轻柔、温暖的抚摸，他的心脏又怦怦乱跳起来，他终于瑟缩了一下，而邓布利多也低下头来，仿佛能够读懂他身上所有的秘密，他的掌心覆上了纽特的面颊，那么意外的熟悉，那么使人……无法忍受。

“纽特。”他低声唤道，这声音钻入纽特脑中，满是柔情地诉说着爱意，这声音让纽特  
迟疑不决地，胆怯地坐在了邓布利多的大腿上，男人搂住了纽特，紧紧地，火热地搂住他，令他无处可逃。“先生……”他小声说着，徒劳地想要推开邓布利多，他又怖又喜地不知如何呼吸了，双颊如火烧，肢体都迷乱颤抖着失去力气，也许这就是长久以来他想要的，他想要的是……

咣的一声，纽特望向办公室门外，那里有个人影慌慌张张地跑开了。他想起来今天是丽塔提前从家里回学校的日子，他告诉她自己会在邓布利多这儿。

 

\--

“是去年舞会的事，对吗？”丽塔咄咄逼人，一见他劈头盖脸地问。纽特上了阁楼，不知所措地坐在她旁边的阶梯上，“你在说什么？”他问。

“去年，我问你有没有找到舞伴，你告诉我，”丽塔深吸了口气，“你告诉我你有了喜欢的人。”

纽特呆住了。他不记得有这回事了，他甚至连去年有过舞会也不记得了。

“我还说了什么？”他定下心神，继续问道。

“说你会去找那个人，向他表明心意。”

“‘他’？”

“别装傻了！你难道不是喜欢上了邓布利多！他怎么可以……怎么可以和学生做这样的事，这会害了你，纽特。你得听我的，不要再去见他，为了你们两个好，这段关系必须结束。”

“丽塔……我们之间不是你想的那样。我去他那儿是因为，”纽特努力搜刮着词汇，“有东西一直困扰着我，那就是圣诞节前我瞒你的事。教授是在帮助我，他没有……我们没有在一起。”

纽特丧气地说完了最后一句话，坐在那里，一瞬间，手臂消沉得抬不起来，沮丧而又如释重负。他到底怎么了？他的记忆竟然缺失了那么多。是谁对他做了这种事？

在他心里，其实有了答案，只是他不敢想，也不敢去当面质问。

“是邓布利多。”他想。“他拒绝了我，然后消除了我的记忆。”

“那些梦是怎么回事？”丽塔问。

是啊，那些可怕的，常令他夜半惊醒的梦，半年来无声无息地蚕食着他，仿佛折磨没有尽头。他始终看不清梦中的那张脸。纽特痛苦地抱住了脑袋，“我不知道……我真的想不起来，丽塔。”

她在他身旁坐了下来，担忧地看着他。

“我有一个办法。”她说，“我们得去一趟邓布利多的办公室。”

 

\--

那是其他年级还在上课的时候，他们冒着被发现的危险潜入了教师办公室。丽塔在里间找到冥想盆，然后，他们开始翻找收在架子上的无数的纽特的记忆。

“舞会的记忆一定是被替换了。”丽塔说。

纽特从那一瓶瓶盛着记忆的器皿找着，心里却很苦涩，他翻找，然后丽塔察看，终于，也许过去了半小时，丽塔叫道：“这个！”

他们站在冥想盆前，一头扎进了迷雾般弥漫的记忆里。

这是去年复活节舞会刚刚开始的时候，他们站在广场上，一个身影飞奔而来，往塔楼去，这身影正是纽特自己，他满心期待，忐忑不安地在楼下站住了，双手背到身后，仿佛是在等待着谁。

很快，邓布利多的身影出现在他们的视野里。纽特叫住了他，拿出背后的一朵白玫瑰，“节日快乐，先生。”

邓布利多接过了花，“谢谢你，纽特。”他平静的目光穿过了浓雾，似乎也能看穿在雾外旁观的两人，而他其实只是在听不知哪里传来的乐声。“不去和同学一起玩吗？”

“其实，我有话要和您说……”

“怎么了？”

男孩窘迫地低下头，半天没能出声，邓布利多继而善解人意地说：“你想和我跳支舞吗？”

他拉住了纽特，手轻柔地搭在纽特的腰上，看样子，他的目光要把纽特融化了。他们小幅度地迈着舞步，更像是相拥着慢慢摇晃，而非激情四射地舞蹈。在这片幽静的地方，其他人都不见了踪影，只有这两个跳着舞的影子，这两个男人和男孩。一曲中途，纽特摇摇晃晃地停了下来，他终于不再畏畏缩缩的，而是踮起脚，蜻蜓点水般在邓布利多脸上吻了一下，邓布利多搂着他，没有放开。出乎意料地，他回吻了怀里的男孩。这吻使男孩无暇顾及更多，只能靠在他怀里喘息着，亮晶晶的眼睛注视着心上人，甜得好像流出蜜来。

邓布利多轻声呢喃着：“这就是你想要告诉我的，纽特？”

没等丽塔和纽特反应过来，记忆的迷雾浓郁起来，场景旋转，到了霍格莫德的一间酒吧里，邓布利多在木桌前喝着酒，纽特披着斗篷，姜色头发在昏暗的光线下十分显眼，他从吧台又端了两杯黄油啤酒过来，看上去有些紧张。

“偶尔出来逛一下还是不错的，你觉得呢？”

“我……只要和您出来都很高兴。”

邓布利多笑了笑，他看着纽特，然后，目光落在了纽特推过来的那杯啤酒上。

“这杯酒有问题。”一旁的丽塔突然说。她眉头一皱，不可置信地嘀咕道：“你居然给教授下药，纽特？”

显然，邓布利多看穿了纽特的把戏，但还是举起杯子，喝了啤酒。

会是什么药呢？记忆里的纽特不会对邓布利多有恶意，明明方才都是恋情满足的甜蜜，他还想从邓布利多那里得到什么？

不久，他们得以看见，邓布利多支着下巴，望着纽特的眼神变得深沉起来，他望着纽特，好像从未有过这般直白、炽热的眼神，他伸出手，按住了纽特放在桌子上的手。

“光是和我待在一起，你就很快乐吗？”

在他对面，纽特的语调幸福而孩子气，“是的，先生。”

我想要一直和你在一起。纽特还很稚嫩的脸庞抬起来，下一刻，邓布利多倾身过来，热烈而又鲁莽地吻了他的嘴唇。纽特看起来有些惊讶，邓布利多应该从未在人那么多的地方吻过他。索性酒吧昏暗，客人嬉闹的声音盖住了角落里纽特低声的呜咽，男孩被吻得摇摇欲坠，可没时间拒绝，就被邓布利多拽了起来，他跌跌撞撞地跟在男人身后，挂在酒吧门上的风铃一串串地清脆地响了，门外正下着滂沱大雨，门在他们身后合上了。

是迷情剂，纽特想，那时的自己给邓布利多喝了迷情剂。

他感到离真相越来越近，却也战栗着，他不想看，却不得不看。

迷雾散尽，场景又来到教师宿舍的一间空屋子里。

故事的开端是一个雨天。

惊雷骤起，闪电照亮了在床上纠缠的两具肉体。不，是一具身躯紧紧压着另一具身躯，野蛮地耸动着，昏暗之中，情状触目惊心。“啊！”床上的男孩叫了出来，想要逃离，双手却被牢牢扣住，被狠狠侵犯着。“疼……”他喃喃着，却得不来身上的红发男人的一点怜惜，又一下重重地挺入，男孩哭喊出声，听上去苦痛不堪。

“求你，先生……停下……”

他是那么小小的，在邓布利多身下辗转承欢，他打开的双腿不停地颤抖，被进入的地方狭窄得不可思议，正因无情的操弄红肿流血，他无力的手想要推开邓布利多，却只是徒劳。他细直的腿挂在邓布利多肩上，随着激烈的律动可怜地晃动着，他的脸上沾满了泪水，邓布利多俯身下来，亲吻着那些不断滑落的泪珠，下身依然凶狠地贯穿着脆弱的后穴，要把男孩完全地揉进骨血里，把他毁灭粉碎然后理所当然地占为己有。

“纽特……”那声音低声唤着，在纽特脑内回响，那声音使纽特欢喜又恐惧，痛恨又迷恋，那声音打碎了他心中所有关于爱情的美好幻想，却也像毒一样，深深盘踞在他的体内，在那个他被强占的雨夜，一切都变了。他没想过，邓布利多的欲望也是如此赤裸裸，如此锐利而又可怕，他因为为对方释放了这兽性的欲望尝尽苦果，暴雨打湿了窗台，滴滴答答地下个不停，受尽蹂躏的男孩在床上痛苦地蜷缩起来，啜泣着，悲伤得无可复加，没有比那个夜晚更漫长的夜了，世界崩塌，彻底暗下来，不再有一丝希望……直到曙光熹微，他突然清醒过来，努力撑起伤痕累累的身体，一瘸一拐地拾起地上凌乱的衣物，从口袋掏出魔杖。

他清理室内的狼藉，然后坐在床边，邓布利多仍旧熟睡着，终于打破戒律、得偿所愿的圣人甜美而无害地睡着，等他醒来，愧疚就会摧毁他仅剩的安宁，他会对男孩怎么说？（“对不起，纽特，对不起。”）那些话只会更加刺痛受伤的孩子，好像用几个单词就能衡量过分巨大的痛苦，发生的事情不能改变，又有谁能改变自己的罪行？纽特下定决心，举起魔杖，对床上的男人轻声施下遗忘咒。

然后，他勉勉强强用咒语治愈身上的淤青、隐秘处的伤口，他穿上衣服，悄悄逃离了这个充满着不堪回忆的地方。在塔楼外的长廊里，他疲惫地靠在角落，再一次举起魔杖，对准自己。

“一忘皆空。”

 

\--

丽塔在纽特身旁，一时没能说出话来。

接下来，她睁大了眼，门锁转动，邓布利多从外面回来了。“快。”她拉着纽特的胳膊，“我们得藏起来！”

纽特没有动。

邓布利多看上去一点儿都不惊讶，只是走了进来，然后，他的无杖咒把门合上了。

“我觉得，你会想和我好好谈谈。”

“谈什么？”好不容易，纽特从牙缝里挤出这句话来。

“我喜欢你，纽特。我并不想失去你的友谊。”邓布利多平静地说，“我从未忘记那一夜发生的事。”

他伤了他的心，听上去却如此心平气和。他怎么能？“你是故意的。”纽特说，“你故意喝下那杯药剂，故意放我走，故意让我想起那段回忆。”

“我从未想强迫你。”

“你骗人！”

恐惧使纽特悚然，可同时，那着迷而不可自拔的感觉席卷着他，令他就要跪倒在地，他几乎就要投降了，几乎就要扑进这个男人的怀中，求得一点点真心的爱怜，他咬住嘴唇，爱恨交加地望着自己的导师、挚友和恋人。他还妄想什么？他们能够摒弃前嫌，重新开始？一切都从那甜蜜美好的告白重来，没有谎言，也没有欲擒故纵和花残月缺。他被深深地诱惑了，在两难的抉择之中无处可逃，他所做的，都不过是邓布利多早已预料的事罢了。

“我尊重你的决定，纽特。”

而对方说着，甚至不用咒语，只是温柔地、温柔地注视着纽特，就能让男孩又一次无可救药地沉沦，飞蛾扑火而承受心碎的结果。

“不要听他的。”丽塔说。紧接着，纽特举起魔杖，也许会对邓布利多使出什么恶咒吧，恐怕就连纽特自己，也不知道他当下的神情有多绝望。

猝不及防地，丽塔被一道咒语击中了。她不可置信地看着纽特，下一秒，她四肢发软，昏倒在地上。

这红发蓝眼的，温文尔雅的暴君过来了，他从背后抱住了纽特，他的气息绵密、强大得令人窒息，使纽特情不自禁地战颤，这气息纠缠着纽特，从黑夜里来，从他的发间和皮肤穿过，穿过密密的雨幕，穿进他的心里。

吻落在纽特的颈上，落在他的发丝，在奖励的吻里，纽特闭上眼睛。邓布利多贴在他的耳畔，心满意足，轻言细语。

“乖孩子。”

 

 


End file.
